


What the stars say about us

by Ethereal_Soul



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Astrology, M/M, No kiss here, Pining, Prophecy, Stargazing, Traditional Astrology, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Soul/pseuds/Ethereal_Soul
Summary: Frodo and Sam stargaze and Sam tells him about his last encounter with Bilbo. They wonder about astrology.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 7





	What the stars say about us

**Author's Note:**

> A tranquil moment. Some pining but no kiss so far. Good memories with old Bilbo. He's left the shire but the Hobbits still don't know about their quest to destroy the ring.
> 
> This is just an excuse for me to rant about astrology. I mean to write more, to actually write the prophecies, but idk when and this can stand alone.

"Do you know how to read the stars, Mr. Frodo?" Said Sam one evening.

The night was warm and a light breeze kept the bugs away. Sam and Frodo were outside, reclined on the grass, side by side watching the sky and the vast shimmering lights it displayed.

"No, that's a mystery kept hidden even from the olds like uncle Bilbo." Frodo replied, his pipe at hand. "Uncle Bilbo could tell us something about it I guess, if he was still here."

"I thought you might know something about it, you read all this many books."

"Unfortunately no, I don't know anything about it. All I know is the sky is beautiful tonight," and I'm glad I can share this moment with you, dear Sam, he thought to himself.

But Sam ignored the last comment. "Do you think one can really tell the future, that our lives are written in the starts?" They often had such conversations, it was rare they spoke about the daily business of the folk, greater things have always appeald to both of them. 

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" 

Sam looked at Frodo and said "the sky is beautiful tonight and it got me wondering about certain things... There's something I'd like to tell you about." Frodo nodded, so Sam would go on.

""  
In the morning of Mr Bilbo's birthday, I was watching the garden when Mr. Bilbo called me inside. "Is there anything I can do for you, Mr Bilbo?". 

"Thank you, Sam," he told me, "just have a seat, I have something for you."

I was surprised, you see, for he had paid the day already and I was afraid I'd done something wrong. But then he opened a chest and fetched some paper. An envelope.

"On the day you were born, Sam, your father was here with me when they came warning him you'd soon arrive to this world." He began just like he did when he used to tell me about his adventures. "The first child of my loyal Mr. Hamfast, it was an important moment so I left Bag End with him and asked a helper to call for the stargazer man."

"The ones that read the starts, Mr. Bilbo?" I asked him. "Yes, the one that reads the stars". 

"But sir, I have no rank to have stars read for me. I'm only a Gamsee..." Politely he interrupted, "Let me go on, Sam." And so I did.

"When we both arrived you were minutes from arriving. Your father was very proud to see a healthy boy, crying at the top of his lungs. He and your mother had eyes only to you."

"I asked the stargazer what fortune did the stars bring you, and I wrote down his words for I knew I'd forget and your father never bothered much about those things." I was very grateful he'd keep such a thing for so long, Mr. Frodo, but also fearful as to why he never told me before. Now we know he'd leave us that evening, but in that morning I didn't know what to think of it, I'd only stare at him.

"The right words I cannot remember, Sam, and this is the way it's supposed to be, live our lives looking forward and not above. But I know he said you were a man of earth and water, you arriving after sun set made you as loyal as one could expect. He said I ought to keep you by my side for your mind was a wanderer but you'd have your feet where you belong. I know there was more to it and that's why I hand you this envelope. Selfish as I was I only kept to myself what concerned my business, and that was a good omens to have you well raised and cared for."

I didn't know how to thank him. Such words are reserved for kings and fortunate people, a stargazer would never read the fate of a hobbit like me. "Mr. Baggins, why'd you do that, it was very kind of you. An employer is not supposed to do such things for the servants. What would you have me do for you, sir?"

He looked at me very tenderly, as if I was a child of his own. "Dear Sam, I know our families are very different but I kept you close as if I was your godfather. Your father would never dare to ask me for such thing, but you see, I did teach you how to read and write and tried my best to keep you a good and proper Hobbit without hurting your father's pride. All I ask of you is that you walk the right path, you only read the words I hand you when you're at peace and remember that it's the steps you take that make you move, all the starts do is point one way. Just remain the faithful and grounded person you are and you shall overcome all things."

"But sir, I want to thank you."

Mr. Baggins looked at me, he had a sip of something on a cup of tea and asked, "well, Sam, I don't want to impose and you should know what I'll say is only a favour to this very old hobbit." I noded. "Yes, Mr. Baggins, what would that be?"

"Watch my dear nephew, will you? That lad had has his head up in the clouds, sometimes I fear he will forget to look after himself while he's lost in his mind."

"Oh, but that ain't no favour sir. I'm sorry if that ain't very proper but I've to say I see Mr. Frodo as a good friend, I won't leave him no." And I saw Mr. Baggins face relax for a bit, he handed me the envelope and I kept it close to my chest. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, Sam, just give me a hug and go home," he pulled me close, I smelled all that smoke of the pipe weed, "just remember my words of today."

"Farewell, sir, I'll see you later!"

"Have some fun tonight, will you? It's a miracle none of my relatives came to interrupt us, a moment of peace..." He was saying as leaving.

Mr. Frodo, I thought the birthday was making him very sentimental. He was always kind to us but not so close. It all made sense afterwards, but at that moment I went home very happy and very grateful to have him in my life. I was very upset when he left us all, but I'm glad he handed me that envelope.  
""

"Oh, Sam," said Frodo putting away his pipe, "I had no idea he'd done that for you or I'd have told you he was keeping something."

"No need, Mr. Frodo. I didn't tell you that because of it. Did he gave you an envelope as well?"

"Yes..."he began, "well, no, not like that one. Maybe he wasn't there when I was born, he never talked much about my childhood."

"But the stargazer can still tell much by looking at the stars, he wouldn't have to be there when you were born."

"He never gave me anything like that, Sam, I'd tell you if he had."

"I'm sure there is something, you're bound to find it someday in that chest of his. If there is something for me, I'm sure you'll have a great future too. There must be a prophecy somewhere for you. To live great adventures or to lead a calm life with a family you'll buid"

A family. Sam thinks I'll marry and have children. He thinks I'll leave the shire and come back full of energy. When the truth is I wouldn't know where to start packing my things if I ever was to leave. I don't wish to meet someone new, I just wish I can stay close to him. 

"Don't have your hopes up, Sam." Frodo then rose up and asked, "can I rest my head on your chest? And we look at the stars a little more?"

Sam wouldn't refuse, so he shifted in the grass as to move to a more comfortable position. Frodo lay across from him, head on his chest feeling the ups and downs of Sam's breathing.

"Do you think I have my head up in the clouds?" Frodo asked after moments of silence. Sam took a deeper breath and Frodo began to sync with his rythme.

It was calming to be close to him. There was no one in all middle earth with whom he could have such a peaceful time. Never making demands, having a watchful eye, being shy with words but very wise when he had to use them no matter how younger he could be.

"I don't mean offence, Mr. Frodo, but you do like to sit with that pipe of yours and let your mind wander. One can never tell what you're thinking for its never the ordinary things like fetching dinner or improving your house, you never gossip either. I don't even know if you focus enough on your books sometimes..."

""How so, Sam?" Frodo's interest was genuine, he didn't know Sam noticed this much. "Well, your study is close to the window, you know, from the garden I can see..." He stopped, not sure how the words would come out, how Frodo would receive the information. "Yes?" Frodo prompted. 

"Whenever I look up, to rest my neck and back, be certain Sir, I'm not spying... Then, well, I can see you in your study looking at the horizon and not the books, lost in thoughts, you don't even notice me so... That's why I say you have a world of your own in that head of yours, you must have great adventures there and... If I may ask.. I- I I'd like to hear your thoughts, I wonder why you speak so little when you have so much interesting things to say."

Frodo smiled. Sam couldn't see it, but knowing that he watched him when he wasn't looking, and he had no clue, was something he'd keep in mind for some time. "If you knew how simple are the things I think about, yet so unachievable..."

If there was a shooting star then, Frodo would have wished for that moment to last forever. For him and Sam be forever in good terms, nurturing a friendship much rather than having him close for the sake of his family working for the Baggins for a generation. It was a relief, hearing Sam's recollection of the words he'd told Bilbo, that he felt Frodo was his friend, that he was close to him out of his own volition.

"Nothing is unachievable, Mr. Frodo, you just have to put your hand to work for that mind of yours, or things won't come to pass." Sam wondered what Frodo would think if he touched him, just for a bit, his dark curls of his hair were too close to his hands. He touched the soft hair, removing a strand from his forehead. "You're right," Frodo sighed, "I wonder what the stars say about us."

"You should not worry, all things can be overcome with enough hard work."

If only he knew that no hard work can make love come your way. If only he knew how lonely it could be inside his mind. If only he knew how greatful he was that Sam wanted to stay by his side... "Thank you for being here with me, Sam, I really appreciate that even if I don't speak much about it."

Sam thanked him, hand still on Frodo's hair. "Do me a favour, Mr. Frodo?"

"Anything, Sam, what's that?" 

"Will you look for an evenlope like mine, with the words of the stars?"

Frodo didn't care for it, he feared he'd never find such thing, for Bilbo was his dear uncle but not his parent and he thought only disappointed would come out of trying to find it. But he had time and Sam was interested so he obliged. "Sure, we can look for it together. Let's see what can come out of it." If only to bring the topic again, and learn what the stars said about Sam's future, if only he was going to be part of it...


End file.
